All Is Fair In Love and War
by CandyRoses
Summary: A girl is kidnapped at Hogwarts, and the entire school is thrown into an uproar. Hogwarts is housing more than wizards now... and Voldemort is ready for them. HPxXxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I hope you like my fan fiction, I love the entire Harry Potter series and I was thinking about a mythical creature to add! Well, here's my interpretation of what would happen if MY character were added to the Harry Potter books! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… but if I did Ron would be mine!!!!**

? POV

I sighed as I walked to the potions classroom. I had detention, and unfortunately professor Snape would be the one hosting it. I glanced out of the windows at a darkening sky. I thought back on what I had done to deserve this punishment.

Sure, I could blame it all on the fact he hated me. But I did stick my neck out a bit far today. What could I do? He was completely picking on a girl for messing up on her essay, she had no idea she had messed up and was shattered that she did something wrong. I knew she was crying, even if I couldn't see her face behind her frizzy brown hair, because her voice was breathy and sad. I couldn't bring myself to regret sticking up for her, she seemed to be the type that had an obsessive compulsion to be perfect.

Anyways, long story short, I got a bit mad. I don't usually have a temper or anything, but he can't just pick someone as hopeless as that, and throw their hard work in their face! Maybe I could've used better "wording", but it was the heat of battle. I smiled to myself, remembering the look on his face. This would be a small victory though… no one would remember tomorrow… the girl won't remember who helped her, no one ever does. I don't think I'm forgettable or anything, I just can't seem to be recognized in this school… with all the famous people and strange happenings going on all the time.

I glanced out the window again, the sky was bleeding a dark blue into the horizon. I quickened my pace, begging God not to let me be late. I couldn't imagine what would happen to me then…

I heard something shuffling around behind me. I span around, but saw nothing. "That's weird…" I said out loud. I shook my head and told myself that it was just Missus Norris prowling the school. That seemed to trick my brain for a while, until I heard it again. I whirled around, a bit nervous. "Hello!?" I called down the empty hallway, "anyone there!?" No answer. My palms had started to sweat, and my breath quickened.

After a good scan of the hallway, I turned back around. "You're crazy," I muttered to myself, "there's no one here… Absolutely no one…" I heard the shuffling again, and spun around. Everything went black.

**Harry's POV**

Hermione was reading a book ,as usual, and Ron was buttering toast. I was hoping the weather would clear up in time for our next Quiditch match. We were already ahead of Slytherin, but it never hurt to play. I sighed, and watched my friends. Something strange was going on. I knew it… my scar had a dull throb… not a painful throb, but something else. I wondered what was going on…

"What's up?" asked Ron, who was about to take a bite of his toast.

"Oh… nothing…" answered I.

"We know when you are lying," said Hermione, no looking up from her book, "so why not tell us the truth."

"I just feel like something's happened." Both of them stopped to look at me. Whenever I felt something weird about to happen, it usually happened. And, most of the time it had something to do with Voldemort. "No, no, no! Not him!" They relaxed a bit, but still were staring at me. "I just feel… that something has happened, I don't know what… My scar isn't hurting or anything… just throbbing."

"Maybe you're sick…" said Ron, the piece of toast in his hand.

"Or maybe it's a sign." quipped Hermione. "When has your scar let us down?" She had a good point. I dismissed all of this, and told them not to worry, I probably just had a headache or something… though I doubted it. After a while, we noticed Dumbeldore enter the room.

_That's odd… _Dumbeldore made his way up to the center of the raised platform at the head of the room. He cleared his voice, and every conversation stopped in an instant.

"We have a missing person." announced Dumbeldore. A murmur went through the crowd. "She was taken last night on her way to the Potions room. Her name is Adelaide Cale, and she is a third year student. We have posted pictures of her around the school, so please, keep an eye out for her."

I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard Malfoy snicker. I turned to glare at him, but Malfoy had already turned away. I turned back to Ron and Hermione. "Who would've thought someone could get kidnapped at Hogwarts!" said Hermione, finally closing her book.

"It wouldn't be the strangest thing that has happened here…" answered Ron. They spent the rest of breakfast quarrelling over trivial things, and I was able to really think about the situation. Who could've taken that girl? I was almost sure it was Malfoy…. But I had no proof. Just a possible snicker and the fact that only Malfoy would be able to pull it off.

I excused myselff from breakfast, both Ron and Hermione quarreling over something or another barely noticed me leave. I wandered towards herbology, still thinking about the kidnapping. Who the heck could bring themselves to kidnap someone!? Well, actually a lot of people came to mind when I ask that question. Malfoy, Voldemort, ect… What really bothered me was that this girl, Adelaide Cale, was in my year, in my house, but I don't even remember her face. I didn't even know there was a girl by the name of Adelaide in our school.

But someone had go know who she was. Someone had to. I would ask around, see what I could find out about her. I guess that I have a heroic streak in my personality… I just couldn't drop the fact that we didn't have a clue where she was. I knew that I was obsessing… but I do that when it comes to people's safety. And, Voldemort may have something to do with this, and if this concerned him, I was even more concerned.

Adelaide's POV

Gr… what the hell was going on!? I couldn't see anything… I couldn't move my hands or feet… there was a blindfold on my eyes… What happened… It was fuzzy… but it slowly started to come back to me. Some blindingly blonde person was there. I remember hurting him, but I didn't have my wand on me. How did that happen? I was in shackles, but I hurt him in the leg.

I took a deep breathe, and tried to straighten my mind. I remember being in darkness for a little while, and then I woke up in a dark room, and I didn't have my wand on me. My hands were chained together… and then something happened and I hurt his leg. How!? God! I groaned, and squeezed my eyes shut. I had a headache, I must've hit my head somewhere or another.

Harry's POV

I had convinced Ron and Hermione to help me figure out more about Adelaide. So far, no one knew who she was. No one! How could that be possible? I can't really blame anyone though, I didn't know who she was either. I know knew what she looked like, from all of the _have you seen me_ posters from around the school. But other than that, we had nothing to go on.

That's how we ended up in the library. We had a book on all of the students that are going to Hogwarts (Thanks to Hermione's connections in the library) and we flipping through the pages, looking for the "C" section. "Aha!" said Hermione as she pointed to a picture in the book.

The girl in the picture had long black hair, with side bangs. Her skin was white like paper, and her eyes were purple… I hadn't ever seen purple eyes, but I didn't think too much of it. For heaven's sakes, I had seen weirder than purple eyes! Her picture was smiling at us, and we looked to the information.

"It says here that she's a muggle born," said Hermione, "so that would give Malfoy the motive…" She read on, looking for interesting facts that may help us. "She doesn't have her parents anymore though, they seemed to have died in a car crash about eight years ago."

How sad… "Bloody hell," said Ron, "that's bad luck…"

Adelaide's POV

No more, no more, no more… I wanted to go back to my dorm and sleep in my own bed. I wanted to see my cat, Ki Ki. I wanted food… mmmmm, food. Food definitely was good. How long had I been here? An hour? A day? Possibly more? I knew no one was going to come for me anytime soon… not many noticed who I was or remembered my name. Maybe a teacher would notice? Please god, let someone notice.

Harry's POV

It was getting late, Ron and Hermione went to dinner a while ago, I was still searching through books to find out more. She was rather elusive… there weren't many pictures of her… My favorite was a candid of her, she was bent over a piece of paper, her quill moving quickly as she wrote on the paper. She looked very tranquil. I couldn't help but wonder what she was writing about.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I wasn't getting anywhere… I closed the book, and wandered out of the library. It was dark, dinner must've ended already. There wasn't much light, the moon was hidden behind the dark clouds. It was sorta spooky. I chuckled, me, Harry Potter, was afraid of the dark? I had battled against the dark lord before, I had nothing to worry about.

As if on que, I heard footsteps behind me. I gripped my wand, but relaxed when I remembered it wasn't curfew yet, anyone could be out! I turned around, but no one was there. I was expecting to see someone who was in detention running back to their dorm. It was silent again. I turned around slowly, and told myself that they turned a corner or something… an invisible corner. God, I was an idiot. I increased the grip on my wand.

The footsteps started up again, I decided not to turn around. Just kept walking at the same pace, listening to the rise and fall of feet behind me. This went on for two minutes, the person increased their pace, and I whizzed around and withdrew my wand.

All I saw was a flash of green, and then blackness. What happened to me?

**I hope you liked it! Remember, this is my first fan fiction, so be nice… Review please!!! I like the plot so far, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Harry: I enjoyed it!**

**Ron: I barely got a line…**

**Hermione: I got to read a book!**

**Adelaide: So… I'm chained to a wall…**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! What will happen in this new chapter? Will we find out if it really is Malfoy kidnapping these people? Will Harry ever find out why no one knows Adelaide? Will Harry and Adelaide escape? Why can Adelaide attack without a wand? 

Disclaimer: I… d-do n-n-n-ot… own… H-Harry P-P-P-Potter! THERE I SAID IT! Stupid lawyers…

**Harry's POV**

**Where am I… it's dark… my head kinda hurts… What did I get myself into this time? Urg… I straightened my back, and heard the bones crack. How long had I been laying there? I leaned against the wall, which was a bit moist and really hard. I squinted in the darkness. There was a lot of wall, but when I squinted harder I saw the outline of a person slumped against the opposite wall.**

**I attempted to move, but I was kept in place by a pair of shackles. I stared harder at the figure opposite me and tried to decipher who it was. It was a girl, wearing a blindfold. She had long black hair… that's all I could recognize from the darkness. I decided to try and communicate, she looked like she was asleep or unconscious but it was worth a try.**

"**Hey?" I called. "You there?" Her head snapped up, she shook her head at me quickly. "Are you alright!?" I called again, she shook her head. "What's wrong? Why are you shaking your he-" and someone kicked me in the side of my head. I let out a gasp of surprise, and looked up to see who kicked me. It was Malfoy. And I was thinking this day couldn't get worse.**

"**Well, well, well. Look who it is. It's Potter." he snickered to himself and continued, "Thought you would help the mud bloods, eh? Well, not this time. You aren't going to be a hero today." He walked to the other side of the room and stopped next to the girl.**

"**Why!? What do you gain by capturing them!?" asked I.**

"**Hm, isn't it obvious? I personally think that all of the mud bloods don't deserve to be here, learning and enjoying Hogwarts. They need to learn their place. That's where I come in." **

"**Then why did you capture me?" **

"**Well, you started to ask around about this one," he gave the girl a kick. "and I couldn't just sit back and watch you foil my plan like that." So that girl was Adelaide. He could see her now, it was the same girl who had been in those pictures from before. "Now, you both will get your punishment soon, just you wait. For now though, if I hear a peep out of either one of you, punishment will come sooner than you would wish it to." With that, he left us alone.**

**I had to try and get us out of here… I just had to! I couldn't sit there and wait for what Malfoy was calling a punishment. Even if we would get what was coming sooner, it was worth a try.**

"**Psst!" whispered I, "You there?" Her head slowly raised, and she nodded. "I'll get us out of here, don't worry!" **

**She sighed softly and responded, "Do you have your wand?" I nodded, and then remembered she had a blindfold on.**

"**Yes, I do…" **

"**Can you reach it?" **

"**Yeah… if I try…" I twisted in the shackles so that my back was arched, and grabbed my wand. I couldn't help but ridicule Malfoy in my head, he hadn't bothered to take away my wand. "Got it, we can get out with this!"**

"**No, there are too many for just one of us with a wand."**

"**Hey, I can take them, I have fought against stronger."**

"**No, don't risk it. Just take my blindfold off with it."**

"**Wha-!? Why your blindfold?" **

**She didn't answer for a moment, but finally responded, "Just do it. I promise you that it will work. I just need the blindfold off…"**

**I stared at her for a moment, debating whether to trust her or not. I couldn't just sit there, so I waved my wand and took off her blindfold. Her eyes snapped open, and glowed in the darkness. The purple light coming from her eyes was spooky, but I still couldn't find it weird. I could see her smile faintly in the darkness with the soft purple glow. Her shackles disintegrated as she looked at them, and we both gasped in surprise. Wait… why was she surprised?**

**I pushed that thought of my mind, and her eyes focused on my shackles. I felt them grow warm on my skin and then leave. I moved my hands, and smiled at the fact that we were a bit closer to freedom. She stood up, and I saw that she was about a head shorter than me. I stood up as well, and she focused her eyes on the gate. She blinked a couple times, and soon there was a purple fire around the lock and it dropped off, creating a huge banging noise. Shoot… I heard footsteps quickly advancing towards the cage we were in. She opened the door, and stared at me, waiting for me to come through with her.**

**Adelaide's POV**

**I stared at him dumbly, waiting for him to follow me. I didn't know what was going on. I had made the shackles disappear. As well as the lock on the cage door. Just when I thought things couldn't get weirder, Harry Potter appears. Wonderful. It was one thing to know that I was the only one being affected, but there was another person now. Another person who will forget, another person to watch out for. **

**Although I have to say, chances of being stuck with Harry Potter was slim. He had fought the dark lord himself in the past, and he wasn't as helpless as some. He followed me through the door, and we both sidled down the hallway. It was slightly lit by some torches on the wall, and I knew that my eyes were glowing because I could see the purple light on my hands. **

**I shook my head, and concentrated on the path ahead. I nearly forgot Harry was behind me until he spoke, "So, you're Adelaide?" **

"**In the flesh." I tried not to be sarcastic at a time like this, but it didn't work.**

"**The whole school is looking for you." **

**I laughed, "I bet." **

"**It's true, there are posters of you everywhere."**

"**Ah, but does anyone remember seeing me before?" asked I, bitterly.**

"**Er…"**

"**I take that as a no."**

"**Why can't anyone remember you? I don't get it…" **

"**How should I know? I haven't done anything wrong… I just don't get remembered."**

"**Oh…" that's where our conversation ended. I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk. I just wanted out… We walked through the maze of hallways for a while more, when he spoke once again. "How come your eyes can do that stuff, like glow and do magic?" Gosh, how did I get paired with someone so talkative?**

"**I have no idea, just happened." I guess he wanted more, because he didn't respond. "I hadn't realized anything was different until today, I hurt that blonde kids leg or something. That's why I had the blindfold on. If I can't see them, I can't hurt them."**

"**Wow… are you going to tell Dumbledore when we get back?"**

**I started to panic, would they throw me out!? No… they couldn't… could they? If I was different they had every right to. Before I could answer, we heard footsteps coming our way. I pressed myself against the wall, hoping that I could somehow turn invisible. They were getting louder… it was only a matter of time… I had to do something.**

"**HEY!" yelled I down the hall. "OVER HERE!" Harry looked at me in shock, "Run," I whispered, "now!" **

"**No! I can't just leave you! I-" I couldn't hear his last sentence, because they had found us. My eyes flashed, and I must've unconsciously burnt one of them by looking at them, because one of them screamed. Harry had his wand out, and was helping keep them off us. I was still getting used to the whole eye thing… I tried to do the same thing as last time, and heard another scream. **

"**RUN!" yelled Harry, and I followed without hesitation. It wasn't the time for disagreements. We ran aimlessly through the corridors. I was breathing heavily, and I was starting to sweat. I could hear Harry breathing hard as well. Where was the exit!?**

"**How are we going to get outa here!?" I asked, gasping, we were still running.**

"**I dunno… do you remember anything?" **

"**No… We could try and break out… you know, but the wall or something."**

"**I guess it's worth a try…" He didn't sound convinced though. We stopped, and he withdrew his wand. "Ready?" I focused my eyes, "Set," He raised his wand, "GO!" We both attacked the wall. A crack started to grow in the rocks. My head was pounding… gosh… I didn't know how much more I could take… It was like I was limited to only so much. I knew I could do more… but why wouldn't it work!? The crack started to increase… a few rocks were falling out. I thought I was going to faint… Don't faint… Don't faint… A faint light was shining through a small hole. The hole grew bigger and bigger until we were able to release our hold, and jump through.**

**Oh my gosh, fresh air was never this good. I took in a deep breath, and turned towards Adelaide. It was dark out, which made me wonder if I had been there for a day or just a couple of hours. I gazed at how the moon made her skin look eerie in the darkness. Her eyes had started to become a faint glow. Which reminded me, we had to tell someone about this!**

"**Er, Adelaide?" **

"**What?" Her voice was sharp and she was breathing hard. She seemed to be thinking.**

"**I thought we should tell someone about… well, your eyes." **

"**No." **

"**Why not? It's important!!! No one here can do such a thing!"**

"**Exactly! I'm already a muggle born, why not tell them that there's something else wrong with me!?" **

**So… that's why she didn't want to know. She thought they would kick her out or something. I guess that was understandable, if we had told Snape he would've jumped on the chance to punish both of them. "What about Dumbledore? He won't force you out."**

**She looked at me cautiously. Her eyes were almost back to normal. "How would you know that?"**

"**Because, he's a better person than that." I tried to sound encouraging. She sighed, and stared at me for a moment.**

"**I guess someone will find out soon enough… I may as well go out in a bang." She seemed to have already decided her verdict. "Could you take me there? I have no clue where it is."**

"**Sure!" I smiled and led her to Dumbledore's doorway, remembering in the back of my mind that the password was Herbert Lemon. She was silent on the long trek up the stairs, and we were soon at the main room of Dumbledore's home. "Professor? Professor Dumbledore?" **

"**Oh, he's not here, let's go!" said Adelaide, heading for the door.**

"**Harry? Is that you?" Dumbledore called as he entered the room. I overheard Adelaide mumble something to herself.**

"**Professor, we have to tell you something."**

"**Alright. Ah, good to see you again, Adelaide." he smiled at her as she stiffly turned around when she heard her name.**

"**Sir, Adelaide is… well… er…" I couldn't think of how to say this… **

"**Don't worry Harry, I already know." Both Adelaide and I jumped at this. How did he seem to know everything that happened in the school!? It was preposterous! **

**Adelaide's POV:**

**Shoot… here it goes, time to pack my bags and leave. "Okay… so, how will I be leaving?" asked I.**

"**Leaving? I see no reason for you to leave." responded the Professor**

"**I'm messed up now, aren't I? I'm not normal."**

**He chuckled, "None of our students are normal. This is a school for the un-normal. If anything, you should be honored about this."**

"**Honored?" I wouldn't use that word… sure it was cool to be able to do that stuff, and it was cooler since I knew I wasn't going to be kicked out. But, honored wouldn't be the word I would use.**

"**Yes honored… oh? You don't know?" he smiled, "You are the last piece of the game."**

"**Game?" Great, I am a playing piece in some weird game. **

"**Harry?" Harry's head snapped up, "You have your wand, correct?" He nodded, completely trusting the old man. I rolled my eyes, this guy was weird. "Have you heard of the uncover spell?"**

"**No sir…" Where was he going with this… The room had gotten cold at the mention of the game, and I let my mind swim through all the meanings of what he was talking about. Uncover spell, for what? **

"**I'm afraid I'm too old and weak to use it," he smiled to himself, as if enjoying a personal joke, "But you, you can do it for me." **

"**Er… me?" asked Harry.**

"**Excuse me, I think I have a say in all of this! What's going on!?" I yelled, and the Professor looked over to me. He looked me up and down. What a sight I must've been, I hadn't showered in two days and my hair was a wreck. Dirt must've been on my face, for I had been shoved into a dirty cell. But, I stood tall, proud of what I had. Which at the moment was a tattered Hogwarts Uniform. That was all I had to show for who I was at the moment.**

"**You will see soon enough." that was all he said. He then went on to talk to Harry about what he had to do. I sank down on my knees, in shock. I overheard the words, "Undeviaco" and "Pain". All I was thinking about was what would happen to me. I couldn't tell if it was safer here or in the dark cell I had escaped from. I didn't want to cry… but a single tear slipped down my dirty cheek, creating a single clean line on my face. **

"**Alright Adelaide," called the professor, "we're ready for you." I forced myself to get up and walk over to them. My feet felt like lead, and my head full of cotton. I couldn't comprehend anything anymore. I stood in front of them with a blank expression on my face. "Now… listen carefully. You are not human." Pft, I gathered that much. "You aren't a witch either, though." **

"**Let me stop you there… I don't know what you want, but I am a witch. I must be. Otherwise you must've all made a mistake!" I stated, starting with a soft voice, and ending with a loud one.**

"**No… you aren't a witch. You are something stronger. I will explain once we show your true form." **

"**True form!? I am just a normal fifteen year old girl! I am not stronger than anyone else, I am not smarter than anyone else, I am just a girl!!!" Emotion stained my voice, I tried not to choke on the possibility of tears. "All I am, is a girl…" **

"**You're wrong." That was where he left our conversation. I turned to Harry, hoping he would help me out. He just sat there staring at the floor. **

"**It's alright Adelaide," he whispered, "I promise…"**

"**You can't promise that." I walked away, towards the professor. My fate seemed inevitable, neither of them were going to let me leave. As if I could take on the head of the school and Harry Potter. I was directed to the center of the room. I stood there silently, awaiting my sentence. **

"**Okay, Adelaide. This will hurt. I will not lie, this will hurt." I flinched at those words. "But, it will be worth it. You can't run away from this, you have to end this." What the heck was he talking about!? I sighed and didn't answer him… I just wanted to go to bed now. It was way too much to handle in just one day. Especially after being kidnapped. "Now, I cannot perform this spell, I am far too old, it takes a lot of energy. So, Harry here, will be performing it for me. Are you ready to begin?"**

**I nodded silently, not bothering to look him in the eyes. I glanced at Harry who looked at me apologetically as he raised his wand. I closed my eyes together and held my breath… what was going to happen to me?**

**Okay, it's a cliffhanger! I hope you liked it! Sorry, Ron and Hermione aren't really in the story at the moment, but they will be added in more later on. I hope you liked it! Review please!!!**

**PS: What do you think she is? Tell me in your review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wah, no one is reviewing! AT ALL! For heaven's sakes people, do you really hate the story that much!? *Sigh* Until someone tells me not to, I will continue my story!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter!!! What has the world come to!?**

Adelaide's POV:

I heard Harry say the magic word, "Undeviaco…" it was barely audible but I heard it. I heard it as I saw a flash of light and then a piercing pain in my back. I tried to scream but it was no use, I couldn't control my body anymore. All I knew was the pain in my back was spreading through my body, causing it to shake uncontrollably. I felt my feet leave the floor as I made my hands into fists. The pain was increasing steadily, more pain added every minute. I had no clue why or for how long I endured this… but soon the pain started to dull… slowly at first and then quickly.

I fluttered my eyelids as I enjoyed the pain leaving my body. I felt myself float back down and I was gently placed on the ground. I sighed and looked toward Harry, who was staring at me stunned… "What's wrong?" I asked, and then I blacked out.

Harry's POV:

She fell to the ground and I tried to ignore her new form… I couldn't keep my eyes away though… I had never seen one up close.

Adelaide's POV:

I woke up, still in the same position I had fainted in. I got up and rubbed my eyes. Everything was really detailed all of a sudden… I could detect the type of fabric in the cushion's and the slightest cracks in the walls. I looked around myself, getting used to the new eyesight. Which made me wonder if there spell had worked. I turned around and saw both Harry and the Professor looking at me. Well, Harry was more of gawking.

"Um… what's wrong?" My voice was a bit different… I couldn't tell why though. It just was. No one said anything to me, and then the Professor cleared his throat.

"Would you like to see a mirror?" I nodded dumbly. He pointed to a full body mirror and I walked over. I took a deep breath before looking into the mirror.

Once I looked, I couldn't believe my eyes. I had to remind myself to keep breathing I was that surprised. My face was the same, a bit pale if anything. But… my ears pointed unnaturally and my hair had gotten longer and glossier.

My body was the biggest change. Out of my back were a set of wings. Real wings! They were purpled and glittered in the lights. I flitted them without any thought. They had an extraordinary pattern on them in black. My body had filled out a bit in the transformation, and I was wearing something other than my uniform. Instead, I had on a purple dress that was decorated with another strange pattern… but they sort of symbolized music notes if anything. My feet were bare, but that didn't seem to clash with any of the outfit.

"What… what did you do to me!?" I asked shakily.

"We didn't do anything… except reveal your true form. Do you know what you are now?" I was silent, I just stared at him. "You, Adelaide, are a fairy. Not many left I'm afraid. You are one of the last ones left. The last and the most powerful. Many had foretold your arrival, but I have to say I'm surprised you turned up here."

"F-Fairy?" No way… this was too much… if this was a joke it was mean. Although… Harry looked like it was really happening. He was pale and looked at me warily. I almost laughed, he looked like he was going to faint any moment. "Relax…" I told him. I was worried for his health!!!

"Are you alright?" asked Harry. "It looked like it hurt…"

"I'll be fine." stated I, with a reassuring smile. It did hurt, it was excruciatingly painful. But he didn't need to know that was what he inflicted on me. I turned back around to the mirror, still adjusting. It was weird… way weird. Kind of like if you had been kidnapped my squirrels and then escape by using a flamethrower kind of weird.

"What do you think?" asked Dumbledore. All I had left was a shaky smile, and he seemed to understand. "I guess you deserve to know why you are like this." He sighed and shifted his weight on the couch. "You were born like this, obviously. But, someone didn't want you in that form because of the responsibilities and dangers that came with it. So you had a spell put on you at a young age. I'm afraid no one is sure who put the spell on you. Some say it was a wise old wizard who foretold your prophecy.

So, you were raised as a human. And that's how you would've stayed as well, if your parents hadn't died. Even though they were muggles, they were very well aware of your… condition. They protected you with all they had, and it was unfortunate they had to perish in such a way and leave you behind. You were given a new home, and it was there you learned about the magic that you had. Without people watching over what you were doing, you realized that you could make things move without touching them and you could make some of your everyday wishes come true just by hoping. This was mistaken for being a witch, since you didn't have all of your powers. You were handed a wand and that's what you learned with, when in reality you don't need a wand to perform any sort of magic."

I gaped at him, this was a lot to take in one sitting. My eyes darted to Harry, who looked like it was the first time he had heard the story in so much detail. "But… why wasn't anyone ever able to recognize me before? No one ever remembered my name or my face… If I was really this important why doesn't anyone know who I am!?"

"Well, that's a side effect of the spell that kept you as a human. It wasn't your fault, it was just something the spell did on it's own accord. No one can remember you, no matter how much you've talked or seen them, no one would remember you. Thankfully, the spell has been done away with so you will now be seen and remembered."

It was Harry's turn to pipe into the conversation, "But… you said she was a part of a game? What is she a part of?" My smile had turned into a small line of worry… I had forgotten what he had said about the game I was to be a part of. I didn't want to play, whatever it was!!!

"Ah yes, well it's not a game. Not a game at all. It's a battle. A battle Harry knows about all too well."

"She can't be… she can't be a part of the battle against Voldemort!!!"

"I'm afraid she is. Years ago it was said that there was only one fairy left, only one. No one knew who she was, or where she was, but we knew she was there. The last fairy was to have all the strength of the fairies before her, and enough wit to make a fox look dumb." He paused and smiled to himself, "The last fairy is stronger than Voldemort will ever be, if she knows how to fight him."

"Voldemort!? You must be crazy! I can't fight anyone, let alone Voldemort!" I nearly kicked myself for saying his name out loud in front of others, people never said his name. But neither of them flinched, Harry was steaming and Dumbledore was sitting there as if he had just told me that I was to be retaking a potions test due to some miscalculation.

"She can't." muttered Harry darkly, "I've already gotten too many people involved in this. Not her too." he looked straight at me, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Harry, it wasn't your fault. You simply preformed the spell I told you to. No harm done, and she is here to help you. She is here to help bring down Voldemort."

"You can't just go and decide my future for me!" I startled their discussion, "What if I don't want to help!? What if I just want to stay a human?"

Dumbledore said, "Then it would be a waste to your gift. It would be calling all of those who spoke of your noble courage to come liars. It would be calling your parents liars."

I twirled away from him swiftly. What right did he have, telling me what my parents were or were not.

"Both of you, it's late and you have a lot to process. Go to bed, we will have much more time to discuss it later." I didn't turn to look at him, but I heard Harry get up to leave. "Although Adelaide can't just walk out yet." this time I did turn around, to give him an icy glare, "She must loose the wings first." With that, he waved his wand at me and I returned to my human self. I made sure to double check in the mirror before we left. I didn't want to be finally remembered, but remembered as the girl with wings on her back. Harry said goodbye, but I turned to leave coldly.

It must've been midnight, my uniform wasn't tattered or dirty anymore, and neither was my face because of the spell used to turn me back into a human. I didn't speak a word to Harry on the way to the Gryffindor dorm.

I could hear nosy paintings around us talking excitedly. Some said they knew who I was all along, others were telling us to hurry along our way, it wasn't time for us to be out of bed. I walked groggily, and my footsteps sounded muffled next to Harry's swift movements. How did he have this much energy?

We finally got to the painting of the fat lady, we told her the password and crawled through the opening. Once inside, we were greeted with an empty common room and a crackling fire. I bid Harry goodnight without much emotion. I was still mad at him, why I did not know. I was just ticked off that so much of my past had been withheld from me for so long and that I was expected to take down one of the most powerful and scariest wizards on record.

Upstairs I greeted my bed with a friendly "Hello, old friend." and flopped down in the center of it. I groaned and realized I needed pajamas, and forced myself to get up. Quickly wriggling out of the uniform I had on and throwing a nightgown over my head took all of three seconds, and I lay back in bed comfortably. I closed my eyes, but all I could see were a pair of yellow eyes staring at me. Ugly yellow eyes. My own eyes snapped open and I turned in my bed trying to get comfortable. I tried closing my eyes again, and there were no eyes. "God, you're letting that old man get into your head." I mumbled to myself as I drifted into a deep sleep.

In the morning, I lazily opened my eyes to the piercing sun. I yawned happily and looked around me. I let out a yelp as I saw someone staring right at me!!! The girl had frizzy brown hair, and big chocolate brown eyes. She was looking at me curiously, and I stared right back at her.

"May I help you?" I asked nervously, it was the first time anyone had really seen me in the school… and lucky me, it was when I first woke up. I could just picture my hair all tangled, and the night gown hanging loosely on my scrawny shoulder.

"So, you're Adelaide." She stuck out her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger."

I grabbed her hand awkwardly, "Er… Hello Hermione." I wasn't quite sure where to go from there, needless to say I had no people skills. Lucky for me she talked non stop as I got out of bed and trotted towards my dresser. She talked about how she knew who I was because Harry was a friend of hers, and he had already filled her in on everything. I would've been more upset had I not been desperately trying to find something to wear in the mess of a dresser.

She pretty much recited my life story while I fished around for a uniform to wear. She had everything correct, and she knew almost everything! It was overwhelming. I didn't want to be rude though so I nodded and spoke up when I was expected to as she expressed her thoughts on what had happened to turn me into a human. This nearly made me faint, she noticed and asked what was wrong.

"You know… you know that I'm not a human?"

"Why of course! Everyone knows by now!!! It's a secret, so obviously everyone knows by now." She smiled kindly at me, and I rubbed my temples. What a wonderful start to a day. I changed quickly and tried to brush my hair, once I looked suitable I walked out of the lavatory, only to come face to face with Hermione again.

I was soon grateful for the years people ignored me, I had no idea how much people could talk! She chattered all the way down the stairs!!! I was doing the best I could not to snap at her when we entered the common room. Everything got quiet, people paused there conversations, chess games stopped, pencils stilled.

Everyone was staring at me. I felt myself go red in the face as I looked down. I had never been a public person… this was so scary… For the first time that morning, I was grateful to have Hermione. She took in my expression and dragged me towards her group of friends. Which was Harry and some red headed boy with a lot of freckles.

"Eh… hello?" I gave a small wave, and Harry smiled at me. I let out the breath I had been holding at this kind gesture, and I paid very good attention when he introduced to me Ron. I shook his hand and he said, "Fairy, eh? Wings must be wonderful." I decided I would like him, he seemed more easy going than the other two.

Two other red headed boys headed over to us, they looked like Ron's brothers or something. Once they got closer I could tell that they were twins. The both leaned on Ron, and teased him about finding a pretty girl, something like that I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to control my temper from flaring at all the people gawking at us. Why were we so much more interesting than what they were doing!? Oh right, I'm supposed to be the key to beating Voldemort, how could I forget?

**I hope you liked this chapter, I think I will keep it mainly Adelaide's POV from now on, since the story is mainly about her. If her past is too complicated, I am willing to explain it! Just ask! If any of you have recommendations on where the story should go, please tell me. I am open to any ideas! REVIEW PLEASE, It makes my day! **


End file.
